


Right or Wrong?

by Cold



Series: NO.5 [2]
Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Byer還記得第一次在家中見到Aaron的情形。





	Right or Wrong?

Byer還記得第一次在家中見到Aaron的情形。  
  
九點十五分。  
Byer從飄著小雨的外頭踏進了自家的大門，他熟練地反手把門鎖上，然後一如既往的將身子轉了個方向想將家中的電子防盜鎖鎖上。而當那沒在工作的防盜鎖印入眼簾時，Byer的手已經搭上了自己在腰間的槍。他屏住了呼吸，放輕腳步的朝著家中的客廳走去。  
  
Byer注意到那原本該是一片漆黑的客廳裡，現在正透出了些微的亮光，並且還傳出了一點微弱的人聲。  
  
『…新聞?』認出那含糊的聲響是新聞正在播放的Byer升起了一絲不解。  
  
Byer想不通一個聰明到可以破壞自己家中電子防盜系統的人為何要如此愚蠢的在他的客廳裡看電視。而當他踏進客廳並用槍指著沙發上的那個蠢蛋時，Byer覺得剛剛思考那些問題的自己真是浪費了時間。  
  
他的沙發上坐著的是他的特工。所有人中最優秀的那個，那個可以輕鬆解開他家防盜系統也絕對夠大膽能闖入他家的那個唯一的特工。  
  
Aaron Cross。  
  
那時，Byer還記得 **才** 是他重新招募Aaron的半年後。  
  
  
  
「嘿，長官。」Aaron一派優閒自得的跟怒視著他的Byer打了一聲招呼。  
  
「你在這裡做什麼?特工。」Byer嚴厲地盯著這個現在根本不該出現在這裡的人說道。  
  
「任務匯報，長官。」Aaron一本正經的回道。但Byer知道那其中認真的程度少的可憐。他沉下了臉。  
  
Byer的面色不善讓氣氛迅速的緊繃了起來，Aaron看了看對面不發一語的Byer，他知道自己的長官已經動怒了。這下他只得不帶玩笑的開口道  
  
「報告長官。是我私自提前兩天完成了任務。」  
  
「特工，我承認你很優秀，但不代表你可以憑藉著你那點小聰明任意妄為，做些愚蠢的事情。你不會知道你的一個舉動可能會造成什麼危險的影響。」Byer一個字一個字說道。  
  
「明白了，長官。」Aaron服從地答道。他知道當他冷淡的長官這樣說話時，就代表著這件事已經沒有任何爭論的餘地。Aaron永遠也不會挑戰這種狀態下的Byer。  
  
在聽到想要的答案之後，Byer的臉色好轉了一些。他再度問向Aaron  
  
「你來這， **到底** 是為了什麼?特工。」  
  
「無聊，長官。」當Aaron的回答傳到Byer的耳裡時，Byer覺得自己太陽穴旁的血管突跳了一下。  
  
他挑起了一邊的眉毛，略為提高了音量重覆道  
  
「無聊?」  
  
「長官，特工Max與特工Parke被你派出去出任務了，這裡已經沒什麼人是我可以找的。」Aaron不以為意的說道。  
  
「你可以去酒吧，這裡沒有人限制你的自由。」Byer無所謂的說道，他疲倦而無趣的鬆開了自己的領帶。  
  
「但是比起酒，我更想要性。長官。那些該死的因為任務而出的腎上腺素還頑固的呆在我身上不肯走。」  
  
「這裡沒有女人。Aaron。」Byer斜睨了Aaron一眼，準備轉身走去自己的臥室。他知道他的特工很清楚他家大門是哪個方向。  
  
「但是有你，長官。」Aaron裂開嘴，像是終於達成目的的那樣笑了出來。  
  
  
Byer跟Aaron開始言語上的調情是在Aaron出第二個任務回來後。事實上，Aaron並不是只和Byer調情。他和所有人都調情，特工Max、特工Parke、Byer的助手Dita以及所有路過的，僅有一面之緣的後勤人員調情。但其中之最的那麼人永遠都是他的長官。  
  
Byer想這其中的原因是，Aaron從不認為Byer是個會調情的人，但事實卻錯的徹底。Byer還記得自己第一次用著有些歧意的話回應Aaron時，他臉上的表情。原本還歪著嘴笑的特工，臉就這麼僵在了那裡，彷彿沒想到自己會說出這樣的話。  
  
  
但從那之後，Aaron就像找到有趣東西的孩子一樣，把對他的好奇發揮到了極致，對他調情的頻率直線上升，直到了現在。  
轉過身的動作剎時停了下來，Byer側過了頭，一臉看不出情緒的他對著Aaron說  
  
「這跨線了，Aaron。」  
  
「明白，長官。不過，長官，我想你不介意。」作在沙發上的Aaron也側過了頭看向Byer後說道  
  
聽到這樣的回答的Byer並沒有顯露出大吃一驚的樣子，他只是不以為意地回道  
  
「這是你的想法。」  
  
Byer的話才剛說完，他面前的Aaron就從沙發中站了起來，他迅速地接近Byer，並且光明正大的侵入了他長官的個人領域。  
  
「長官，我是個挺不錯的特工。我知道只要在不影響任務完成的情形下，你不介意你手下們搞成一團，因為你從沒阻止特工Max跟後勤人員在儲藏室廝混。我也知道你不介意跟男人滾上床，因為…」Byer挑起眉頭看向這個現在離他不到一步距離的部下，他等待著Aaron繼續他那一番”獨特的見解”。  
  
而最後Byer等到的─是Aaron的一個略帶啃嗜的吻。  
但當Byer有所反應時，Aaron的吻卻已經結束了。  
  
『這短的像被什麼東西咬過一口似的』。Byer想。  
  
雖然Aaron在Byer的面前退了開去，但他的嘴唇仍然還停留在Byer能輕而易舉吻上的距離。Byer能感覺到Aaron的呼吸打上了自己的臉頰，平緩而溫熱。  
  
「你介意得話，早在我堂而皇之地闖到你領地時，我的腦袋就該有把搶頂在上頭了。而現在，在我吻了你之後，我的腦袋還好好的呆在上頭，沒有被轟得稀巴爛。就代表了你不介意的。長官。」Aaron帶著一抹得逞的微笑對著Byer說道。  
  
「……………」  
  
在一陣沉默後，Byer看著眼前這個可以稱得上是調情高手的部下。他似笑非笑的說  
  
「你應該知道，這裡沒有保險套。」  
  
「報告長官。我知道，但重述，我是個挺不錯的特工。」Aaron邊說邊從他的皮衣中掏出了一枚保險套跟一管小型的潤滑油。  
  
Byer看著一臉痞笑的Aaron手上的東西，他思索著他的特工們都會在任務中拿到些什麼東西。而在將視線從那些東西移開後，他說道。  
  
「去臥室。」  
  
  
看著Aaron輕車熟路的來到自己的臥室，Byer想他的特工不知道在他回來前已經呆在這裡多久了，而在這段時間內，多半他的東西都已經被徹查了一遍。他關上了臥室的門，來到了Aaron的身後。而感應到Byer靠近的Aaron馬上轉過了身，但身子都還沒轉到一半，他就被低頭的Byer給吻住了。  
  
Aaron略顯驚訝地接受了這個來自長官的吻，而在一開始地訝意後，他勾了勾嘴角，張開了嘴唇，讓自己的舌頭划進了他長官的嘴裡。  
  
『Byer的吻技竟然這麼好?』當Byer的舌頭舔過了Aaron的上顎，並且輕微的含住Aaron的嘴唇時，Aaron這麼想著。  
  
  
在決定跟他的長官滾上床之前，Aaron曾經想過Byer在性事上會是個怎麼樣的人。  
  
「長官。你在床上是個控制狂吧。」一吻結束後的Aaron，有些好笑的對著Byer說。在Aaron的想像中，這個男人─Eric Byer會喜歡充滿掌控與服從的性。  
  
「你馬上就會知道了，不是嗎?」Byer看了Aaron一眼後淡漠的說道。  
  
Aaron看著說完話就開始解自己襯衫鈕扣的Byer，Aaron能感覺到一股久違的興奮感再度充斥了他的身體。  
  
Aaron跟著脫掉了自己的皮衣跟裡頭的T恤，他將他們甩到了一旁，然後坐到了Byer的床上，他能預料到這場跟他長官的性會有多麼的火辣。  
  
  
  
Aaron完全沒想到事實會是這樣，他的預料仍然是正確的，但卻不是如他想像中的那樣。因為他完全意料不到Eric Byer他的不苟言笑的長官，在床上是個溫柔派。甚至他 **喜歡** 親吻。  
  
Aaron有些喘地從Byer嘴唇下逃脫，他能感覺到剛剛跟他爭奪領土的那條舌頭舔上了他的耳廓。Aaron有些癢的動了動身子。  
  
『該死，這太超過了。』Aaron帶點慌張的想到。  
  
Byer的吻緩慢而挑逗，他順著Aaron的耳朵來到了他的脖子，Byer舔吻著那裡因為興奮而冒出薄汗的皮膚。這種溫熱潮濕，完全沒有侵略性的吻讓Aaron快要抓狂了。到不是說這樣的挑逗激不起Aaron的興趣，從他硬起來的陰莖來看就能回答這個問題，只是Aaron更習慣有些粗暴且快速的性，除了跟女人外，他很少，不，應該是說沒有與男人有過這麼緩慢而磨人的性。  
  
「哈…長官…你…不覺得這樣…的步調太慢…了…嗎?」  
  
仍在用吻折磨著Aaron的Byer只是抬頭瞄了他一眼後，漫不經心地說道  
  
「所以現在得到解答了嗎?Aaron」  
  
『這天殺的Eric Byer』Aaron有些氣惱地在心裡咒罵著Byer。Byer的吻依舊穩定持續的往下進行著，而Aaron終於投降地將手伸進了自己的內褲中，開始上下磨擦起了自己的老二。  
  
低沉暗啞的嘆息開始從Aaron沒有閉起的嘴中傳出。快感開始快速地累積了起來。Byer看著在自己身下自慰的Aaron，他勾起了一邊的嘴角，但這個微小的笑容並沒有被沉浸在快感中，閉著眼皺著眉頭的Aaron看見。  
  
Byer親吻著Aaron的胸膛，並且在將吻落在Aaron線條優美的腹部時，滿意得聽到了Aaron沉重的一聲喘息。Byer讓自己的嘴唇流連在Aaron的下腹處，他知道這會給現在被快感包圍的Aaron很好的刺激。  
  
Byer用一隻手脫下了Aaron已經快退到大腿中央的低腰牛仔褲與內褲，而在另一隻手包裹住Aaron正在自慰的手時，Byer讓自己舔過Aaron右側腹股溝，他感受到了Aaron的陰莖在自己的手中跳動了一下。  
  
「嗚婀…哈…」呻吟聲再次清晰從Aaron的嘴中冒了出來。  
  
  
而差點射出來的Aaron現在的心中只能胡亂地想到。  
  
『操，如果剛剛Byer替他口交了，他該死的就要穿上褲子逃跑了。』  
  
但Aaron的暗自慶幸並沒有持續多少，因為他的長官很顯然的並不打算讓他好過。因為他能感覺到那些緩慢的舔吻還在繼續，現在已經到達了大腿與膝蓋的交界了，而他的長官的右手也還包著他的手上下套弄著他的老二。  
  
  
事實上Byer的手並沒有比Aaron的大到哪去，但因為Byer的手指比Aaron的長了一點，因此Byer的手仍然完美的覆蓋住了Aaron的手掌，而Aaron原本快速的摩擦動作也因為Byer的牽制變的緩慢了起來。  
  
當最後Byer親吻上Aaron的腳踝時，Aaron的腦子已經糊成了一鍋粥，他因為缺乏刺激而一直懸在了高潮前，但這實在太久了，久到Aaron的腦中幾乎別辦法再作思考了。現在他的腦中只剩下『這該死的是我經歷過最長的前戲了』的想法。  
  
而終於完成版圖的Byer，似乎也願意讓Aaron得到他期待已久的高潮了，他收緊了自己的手掌，帶著會讓人略微疼痛的力道，開始帶著Aaron的手摩擦起了Aaron的勃起。而在最後一下蹭過Aaron敏感的縫隙後，Byer再度吻向了Aaron，然後吞下了他高了幾度喘息。  
  
高潮過後的Aaron有些意識不清的沉浸在餘韻中。這已經完全跟他所想像的差了十萬八千里遠。  
  
事實上，如果在性事上的Aaron能夠一心兩用，他會注意到，Byer的舔吻中，在某些位置是有些不同的，在他脖子跟腳踝的地方，他的長官的親吻中加進了一點啃咬，Byer讓那些地方出現了一點點的淡紅色齒痕，而這其中蘊含的意思，Aaron可能永遠都不會知道。所以其實Byer知道Aaron並沒有猜錯，他的確是個控制狂。  
  
  
Byer將那罐潤滑油擠了一些到手上，而當第一根手指侵入Aaron的入口時，他看見Aaron的身體不可抑制的緊繃了起來。他緩慢的讓自己的手指完全深入，並且按壓柔軟的內裡。他能感覺到在一開始的緊繃後，Aaron讓自己放鬆了下來。  
  
Byer轉動著自己的手指並且在他再次親吻起Aaron的腹股溝時，放入了第二根。  
  
擴張搭配著Aaron低沉地呻吟進行的緩慢而溫柔，而當Aaron沙啞的對著Byer說道『長官，你…見鬼的…真不該把我當個娘們..似的…』時，Byer將他的三根手指抽了出來。  
  
「我沒有把你當女人。」Byer一邊說道一邊將褲子連同內褲脫了下來，他將保險套帶到了他翹起了的陰莖上。然後和著剩下所有的潤滑液他磨擦了一下他堅硬的老二。然後Byer拉開了Aaron的大腿，緩慢的將自己推進了Aaron的身體裡。  
  
「婀…」Aaron發出了一聲被噎住的聲音。這並不舒服，但Aaron完全可以忍受。他知道在這之後，那些如電流般的快感會蓋過這些難受的感覺。  
  
在一陣短時間的停頓後，Byer開始小幅度地進出Aaron的身體，並且同樣秉持的他一貫的速率，溫柔而緩慢。  
  
『上帝，他真的沒辦法忍受這個。』Aaron在今晚第二次如此的想到，他的長官真的該死的將他對女人的溫柔勁都用到了他身上。他不知道這樣的性到最後他究竟會變得如何。  
  
這是一個未知的恐怖。  
  
「長官….我他媽的…真的要嘲笑你了。」Aaron挑判的說著，希望能讓他的長官不要在這麼溫柔的對待他，他從來都習慣直接而強烈的性愛。  
  
但對於Aaron的挑釁，Byer只是充耳未聞，仍舊保持著和緩的步調變換著角度抽插著Aaron。  
  
  
麻癢的感覺從下身傳來，一點點的累積在Aaron的下腹。Aaron難耐的想要伸手再度地自力救濟，但這次他的雙手馬上被Byer壓在了床上動彈不得。而夾在兩人中間，Aaron可憐的陰莖現在只能靠偶爾摩擦到Byer的下腹來得到快感。  
  
隨著時間過去，快感的疊加漸漸讓Aaron發現自己快沒辦法掌控了。他依舊被Byer死死的壓制在身下，無法碰到自己的老二半毫，他感覺自己快碎成一片片了。  
  
「恩…亨….哈恩…」Aaron急促的呼吸著，他知道自己又快要高潮，但他知道沒有摩擦他的老二，他該死的根本什麼都射不出來。  
  
「B…yer…」  
因為興奮與快感的熱浪，現在的Aaron不僅臉上、上半身甚至是胸膛都透著淡淡的粉紅色。Byer的喉結因為看到這樣的景象而滾動了一下。  
  
「見鬼。」Byer今晚第一次讓自己的聲音中帶上了點急迫地說道。他放開了壓制Aaron的手，用一手固定了Aaron的大腿，而另一手抓住了Aaron的腳踝，將他拉的更開。  
  
然後Byer打破了之前一直保持著速度與力道，他用著跟之前完全無法比擬的速度與力道撞進了Aaron的身體。  
  
「嗚……哈嗯哼…」Aaron的身體因為這個突如其來的變化彈跳了一下，直衝腦們的快感，讓他終於壓抑不住地大聲地呻吟了出來。  
  
快速累積的快感，讓Aaron無意識地抓住了Byer因為固定自己大腿而位於膝窩的手，而Aaron的另一隻手現在則終於如願以償的回到了自己的勃起上。  
  
他用自己熟悉的粗暴而直接的方式套弄自己的陰莖。在配合Byer一次用力的頂弄後，Aaron再度射出來。  
  
再度高潮後的Aaron差點失去了意識，他模模糊糊的察覺到正在操他的Byer抓著他的力道變得更大了，而且他的抽插變的不規律了起來。而在一次讓他整個陷進去床鋪的插入後。Aaron聽見了他的長官悶沉的喘息。  
  
在Aaron體內達到高潮的Byer，身體在Aaron的上方塌了下來，他低垂著頭讓自己的鼻尖蹭過了Aaron的耳廓，然後親吻了耳後的那塊皮膚。  
  
而精疲力竭的Aaron，在即將陷入睡夢前，模糊地察覺到自己好像發現了他的長官不為人知的小癖好。  
  
  
  
六點整  
Aaron從床上驚醒，而在他旁邊的是沉睡的Byer。他輕手輕腳的下了床，穿回了自己的衣服。在離開Byer的臥室前，Aaron再度看了眼床上沉睡著的Byer。  
  
『這見鬼的一定會變成我的習慣。』Aaron想著。然後他翹了翹嘴角安靜地離開了Byer的家裡。  
  
  
當臥室門關上時，Byer張開了眼睛，他看著已經沒有人的門口，他想著究竟該不該讓Aaron養成這個習慣。  
  
  
而最終Byer所作的決定，讓Aaron之後的每一次，當他任務結束後都出現在了他長官的家中。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
